Problem: Stephanie is 60 years old and Tiffany is 10 years old. How many years will it take until Stephanie is only 3 times as old as Tiffany?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Stephanie will be $60 + y$ years old and Tiffany will be $10 + y$ years old. At that time, Stephanie will be 3 times as old as Tiffany. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $60 + y = 3 (10 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $60 + y = 30 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 30$ $y = 15$.